Angel Wings
by Chocolate's My Alcohol
Summary: Demons, Angels and Sprites. All other creatures of this world originated from them. The Angels and Sprites make an alliance with the Demons and their emperor, Sabaku no Gaara for peace. Their bargaining chip? Hyuuga Hinata. Will be edited ASAP.
1. Theif

**Three main Species: Angels, Demons (Angels and Demons are not actual 'Angels and Demons' they just have traits that are similar. They don't live in Hell and Heaven) Sprites**

**Angels:**

**Hyuuga clan members: The Hyuuga Angels are the second most powerful of the angels. Their byakugan or White Eye is second only to the Uchiha's sharingan. Some call the byakugan "Angel Eyes".  
**

**Uchiha clan members: The Uchiha Angels are the most power of the angels. Their sharingan or Wheel Eyes is legendary. Unlike Hyuuga Angels, Uchihas have dark wings and some say they're part Demon.  
**

**Guardian angels: They Guard the heads and heirs of the elder clans and other noble or important angels. Haku, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, are guardian angels.  
**

**Cherubs: In this they're messenger Angels. The cherubs won't be actual characters from Naruto since they're not that important.  
**

**Healers: They heal. They're the doctors. In this story Shizune is the Head Healer. Genma, Shizune, and Kabuto are Healers. (I know Kabuto's evil but there aren't a lot of medical nin to begin with. So, in this he's an angel, and not a traitor.)  
**

**Demons:**

**Vampire Demons: The feed on blood and are the strongest breed of demon. Gaara, Shukaku, Pein, Konan and Sasori are vampires. (A/N there are probably more.)**

**Emperor's advisors: Some of the strongest demons who accompany the emperor to things like councils. Kankuro, Temari and Baki are Emperor's advisors.  
**

**Bestial Demons: These demons often have animal counterparts or beast/plant traits. Unlike vampires, they have no wings unless their animal counterpart does. Orochimaru, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hana, Kyuubi, and Naruto are bestial. (A/N there are probably more)**

**Sathari Demons: They're demon assasins. They were born to kill and use needles. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zabazu,  
**

**Ghouls: They have no specialty and mostly are servants to stronger demons. They are the lowest and weakest breed of demon.**

**Slaves: Demons often take nymphs, sprites, elves...etc. as slaves. Sakura, Kimimaro, Rin, Sakon, and tayuya are slaves. (A/N I'm not sure if there are more or not.)**

**Sprites:**

**Hokage: In this fanfic, the Hokage is the ruler of the Sprites.**

**Elves, fairies, nymphs are species of sprites. Sprites don't neccesarily have duties or such like Angels or Demons. They're like a Democracy. Sprites are the most peaceful, so the other two Species mostly see them as weak but they really are strong, they're just kind of like the hippies of this fanfic.**

**In this there are five elements just like in the actual Naruto one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

_Anthony Hopkins -  
"We are fascinated by the darkness in ourselves, we are fascinated by the shadow, we are fascinated by the boogeyman."  
_

* * *

The emperor yawned as he lay sprawled on his cushions. His face passive as his court gathered for the monthly feast. Feasts are supposed to be celebratory. When it happens every month, the excitement fades. Even the music was starting to bore him. He'd have a conversation with the musicians. They needed to amuse him more or die. He picked at the slab of meat when suddenly there was a whooshing sound. He looked up and snarled. Three women had landed on his table.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

They were all women standing in a triangular formation. The two standing behind the one with blonde hair in pig tails had white eyes, but one's eyes were tinted with lavender and midnight blue hair while her shorter friend had brown hair and her eyes were darker lavender. The white-eyed ones had feathered wings like angels while the blonde woman had large fairy wings.

The blonde woman crossed her arms while the brunette white-eye yawned and the blue-haired white-eye looked straight at him. Her eyes seemed empty, but weren't all Hyuuga eyes empty? He looked around the room. When did it get so crowded? He scowled. Some of _his _subjects were cowering away from the imposing women, mainly the blonde one. The blue-haired girl wasn't intimidating in the least. If anything she was timid. He glared at her and she quickly looked away. This made him smirk triumphantly. He was right. She was just another timid weakling. He now glared at the blonde, obviously she was the leader.

"Akasun Sasori you have broken a Divine Law." The blonde announced.

He looked to his right to see the red-head who was now glaring at her. Then, he looked to his left where his father sat. Sabaku no Shukaku glanced at him before shrugging and flirting with the nymph whore (A/N no offense to nymphs) sitting next to him.

The taller white-eyed girl spoke up, "Where are they?"

The emperor blinked as the girl looked at Sasori. She frowned as he stayed silent. Gaara couldn't believe his ears. Her voice was so...so...angelic? It was so pure and innocent...He hated it.

"Where are they, demon? Where are the scrolls?" The shorter one demanded.

"Hanabi," The first white-eye to speak up scolded, "Watch your temper." He inwardly snorted. Even when she was being stern, she still sounding kind. And for some strange reason, the more she talked, the less he hated it, and the more he like it.

The shorter one, Hanabi, rolled her eyes.

"What scroll?" Sasori mused as all three of them glared at him.

"They're the ancient scrolls, the scrolls of the laws and protocols of heaven, _those _scrolls!" The blonde yelled. "Hinata, search him!"

"Hai," The midnight blue haired one said, "Byakugan," Veins protruded around her eyes and she scowled, "It's not in the main building. It's in a tower to the east." Her byakugan deactivated.

"Hanabi," The blonde said.

"Hai," Then the shorter one disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure that was wise?" Hinata asked, "They might have traps..." She disappeared and reappeared behind a retreating Sasori, "Where are you going? Akasun, I suggest that you sit back down if you value your damned life."

He grunted before sitting back down, "Your precious Divine Laws prevent you from harming a demon, and vice versa." He then smiled, "Don't forget who's stronger."

"That was years ago..." Her voice died out as she went to stand beside Tsunade who was now glaring at the emperor.

"Sabaku no Gaara, you should take better care of your subjects."

"Hn," He replied then looked at Hinata, "I expect to see you at the council, Hyuuga."

"Of course, Gaara-sama," She replied as she bowed, "Hanabi, what took you so long."

The younger Hyuuga frowned as she appeared behind her big sister, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're so obvious."

"Silence, onee-chan," She held up the scrolls, "Tsunade-sama, I found the scrolls."

"Good," The blonde said before glaring at every imp in the room and then finally settling it on the emperor, "Be at the council tomorrow, Sabaku."

He shot back an even fiercer death glare before all three wing's spread out. He noticed that the Hyuuga's, Hinata's, wing span was larger than her sister's but smaller than Tsunade. His wingspan was much larger than that fool Tsunade. He glared to his right to see a now brooding Sasori.

"Baka, what were you thinking?" Gaara growled.

Sasori looked at him and rolled his eyes, "You angry cause a broke a stupid law?"

"Iie, I'm angry because you got caught so easily. You've only had the scrolls for two days."

Sasori grunted before stomping out of the dining hall. Gaara smirked.

**

* * *

Review, please.**

**This is my 3rd fanfic but I've never written something like this. So, tell me how to make it better.**


	2. Walls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_It is better to be hated for what you are, than loved for what you are not._

_--Unknown_

* * *

"How did the mission go?" Her father asked.

"Perfect, otou-san, Hanabi did well." She replied as she glanced around the dreary room. It had warm brown wooden lining and pure white walls. Sakura petals were falling outside from the nearby tree. Somehow, her father made the wood seem like a cage, the white walls feel cold and the Sakura petals suddenly represented something more than just beauty, but death, the end of life.

Her father snorted as he looked down at her with disgust, "And what did you do? Of course my Hanabi would do well." _She is not weak like you. _

The last sentence was unspoken, but it was understood by both. It took all her will power not to flinch from where she stood. She didn't look away from his eyes. Those eyes that held so much contempt for her that it made her want to cry. It made her wonder how an Angel could have such an ugly trait.

"I sent her the coordinates of the tower with my byakugan. It was a simply recovery mission, otou-san. There wasn't any resistance on the Demon's part. If anything they saw stealing the Divine Scrolls as a prank."

"Hn," Was his reply as if what she was explaining to him was an excuse for her weakness.

"I thought that being kind was the way of an Angel, otou-san." Her voice was barely above a whisper but it surprised him, "What is the true difference between us and the Demons? Perhaps it is only our wings."

"Get out." He growled.

"Hai," She bowed to him and backed slowly away, only turning around when she was out of the room. Then, she ran. She ran down the wooden walkway and under the canopy coverings. She ran through the eternally falling Sakura and snow willow petals. She ran from the walkways and onto the pond, using the stepping stones to cross. She hopped over lily pads and lotus blooms. Then as she jumped, she spread her wings and flew away from the beautiful, yet stifling Hyuuga compound.

She sighed as she landed on Hokage Mountain. Tenten was with Neji. All the Sprite creatures were training, including her friend Ino and Dan. Temari was back in the Land of Wind, the Demon emperor's domain. Hanabi was probably training with otou-san. Haku was doing guardian things. Everyone was busy. _Maybe Kurenei will train with me. _

She leapt off the mountain and flew down to where she thought Kurenei's house was. She would have a day off today unlike Haku. She scanned the roofs of buildings until she saw the green one with vines growing on the side. Hinata knocked on the window of a room she saw Kurenei in. She smiled when she saw the young Hyuuga and opened the window.

"Hinata, you really need to learn to use other forms of transportation besides those wings." She laughed, "You're growing a bit dependent."

Hinata just smiled, "They're not going anywhere. Our wings are a blessing. Why not use them?"

Her sensei shook her head and smiled in defeat, "Come in."

She stepped back from the window and let her student in. Hinata immediately tripped over a bamboo branch. She screamed as she fell into a pile of clothing. She hesitantly pulled herself up to see Kurenei rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Gomen-nasai, I guess that all this guard work doesn't leave a lot of time for housework, eh?"

"Kurenei, let's train."

Kurenei laughed, "You've already graduated from needing training."

"I'm just so _bored. _Everyone seems to have something to do." She groaned as she fell back into the pile of clothes, "This is surprisingly comfy."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the council meeting?"

"What's there to get ready for?" Hinata said as she studied the book shelves that covered the room's walls. There was a large bed but she felt fine in the pile of clothing. Kurenei gave her a strange look then shook her head. Her red eyes were slightly widened and she was almost gaping. Hinata shook her head. No, Kurenei-sense _never _gaped at _anything _in _any _situation. She must have just been reading the twist of facial features wrong.

"They haven't told you?"

"Told me w-what?" Suddenly she was fully alert and standing bolt upright.

Kurenei smiled down at her sheepishly, "Perhaps it's for the best."

Hinata gave her a strange look of bemusement and tilted her head to the side, "What?"

She clapped her hands together as if to get rid of a bothersome conversation and plastered a fake smile onto her face, "Well, let's get to training."

Hinata blinked as Kurenei exited through the door. However, she soon smiled. Maybe Kurenei had gotten a new amazing fighting skill that she would show Hinata or flying maneuvers. She'd never admit it to her father but she preferred flying to fighting any day. She followed the black-haired woman out the door of her apartment and down the wooden stairway to the streets. She frowned.

"Why don't we fly, Kurenei-sensei."

She smiled at her, "I told you. You're becoming too dependent on flying. I want you to put chakra in your feet and run up that wall."

"Hai," She bowed then ran up a wall. She leapt back down and landed, panted in front of Kurenei who was shaking her head with disapproval.

"You're out of shape. Run up that building three times."

"H-Hai," She didn't bother to waist energy bowing and just ran up the wall. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down.

_Thank Kami that's over. _She consoled her aching muscles.

"Five times,"

"N-Nani?!"

"You heard me, up the wall five more times. Before the council meeting in four days you'll be able to run up walls as easily as flying or taking a stroll. It's a good way to build stamina."

_And to kill myself. _

She didn't bother to reply but just ran up. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down.

"Kami," She gasped when she collapsed in front of Kurenei.  
She heard her sensei laughing, "See? All this flying has made you lazy. I'll see you in an hour."

Kurenei disapeared.

An hour later

Kurenei tossed a water bottle to Hinata when she found her leaning against a wall snoozing.

"Okay, give me ten wall laps."

The words, _Kurenei's trying to kill me, _ran through her head as she ran up the wall. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. Run. Leap down. She stood shakily in front of her sensei panting.

"Well, this isn't going to happen overnight but you're doing well. How about we go take a break and focus on water techniques? We'll come back to this tommorrow."

"Hai,"

**Ransome Note:**

**Since Angel Wings is getting no reviews....I'm putting in no chaps. **

**I request 10 reviews at least.**

**Review to show u care! **


	3. Tears

**P.S I meant Land of WIND when I was talking about Temari. I tried to change it but it's not working.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_It is such a secret place, the land of tears._

_--Antoine de Saint _

The Next Day

Hinata flew to Kurenei's apartment at noon after training her byakugan with Neji and reading a bit from the scrolls in the compound's libraries. She landed at the same road under Kurenei's apartment window. Everywhere there were smooth walled buildings that looked polished and smelled like hydrangea petals. All of them were different colors from white to blue and from blue to pink. She sat on the grass. The wooden and stone buildings of Konohagakure were divided my stone roads and alleys. The stone roads were rocks, stones, and pebbles packed together in paths, ranging from big enough for a Pegasus race to just wide enough for one person to walk on. On either of a path was grass, green grass that never wilted or died even though it hardly ever rained.

Rain wasn't a good sign in Konoha and any other land, not even the Land of Wind. She shuddered slightly when she thought about the Demon Emperor's land, Sabaku no Gaara. Rain meant that Kami was crying. Whenever Kami cried her tears of precipitation they would always find the poor condemned soul that was being mourned. Something big happened when it rained. There were tales that said when the rain hit a man centuries ago the Hyuuga clan was born. The man's family was killed and his wife's womb was barren. They were outside at the cemetery for their family when it rained. Suddenly their irises went pale and their pupils disapeared. Weeks later the woman was pregnant.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!"

She looked up, the voice of Haku snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Haku, what are you doing here? I'm waiting for Kurenei-sen…." Her voice died out as she saw Kurenei talking with Asuma-san, "Kurenei-sensei, what's going on?"

She smiled at her confused student, "Asuma is going to help you with wind techniques."

She stood up and bowed. "Hai,"

He laughed as he pulled out a pipe with tobacco he'd stolen from Tsunade-sama. Hinata grimaced. She thought smoking was something unacceptable of Angels.

"Let's start."

Eight days of training later

"The council is tommorrow, Hinata-chan."Kurenei said with a smile as she watched her panting pupil. She'd just finished seventy-five wall laps, "All this training as really improved your stamina and your water and wind techniques have improved."

Hinata looked up and smiled tired at her sensei. Her blue obi suddenly felt too tight and her once baggy black pants and white yukata top clung to her sweat drenched legs, torso and arms. "Arigatou, Kurenei-sensei, Haku and Asuma were a big help."

Kurenei looked down at the pale girl—no, woman in front of her, "Never forget us, okay?"

Hinata smiled, "Of course not, it's not like I'm going anywhere right? And you're not going anywhere….right?" Hinata sounded unsure and then frowned.

Kurenei laughed forcefully, "Of course not!"

Hinata smiled not noticing her sensei's pained expression.

_I'm not going anywhere, Hyuuga-sama. You are._


	4. Arranged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_One who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; one who does not ask a question remains a fool forever._

_--Chinese Proverb_

* * *

Hinata looked warily at herself in the large mirrored wall. Her midnight blue hair was put up in a complicated hairstyle of braids and violet ribbons. She felt victorious when she noticed her face. It had taken half an hour to keep her maid from painting her face but Hinata was satisfied. She was _not _satisfied with her white kimono and lavender obi, or her silver earrings and necklace. The high heeled shoes that felt awkward on her feet didn't help.

"Are you sure this is all…necessary, Emi-chan?" She glanced at her green haired maid in the mirror. Why didn't Emi need to dress up this much? Hinata noted her maid's terrified expression as she asked.

"Of course, Hinata-sama, Kami knows the makeup would help…."

"No thank you, Emi-chan. I'm fine the way Kami made me." She wanted to complain and demand that they allow her to wear pants. She was only going to see the emperor Gaara again. All she wore on the mission with Tsunade and Hanabi was a white blouse and black pants with sandals. Hanabi's blouse and pants had even had paint stains while Tsunade reeked of sake! How picky could Sabaku be about appearances?!

"Come, Hinata-sama," She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at the doorway to see a man her age with long brown hair. His face was feminine but masculine. She bowed to him.

"Hai, Neji-nii-san,"

He nodded before bowing even lower to her, "The council is starting."

She followed him out of the room and was suddenly in the outdoor walkways. She smelt the scent of lotus blooms and cherry blossoms. She smiled as she followed her stoic cousin out of the Hyuuga residence, taking a different path than she had when she fled from her father's disapproving contempt and flew to Kurenei-sensei.

She heard Neji sigh as they stepped out of the compound and they're wings unfolded from the wide slits in the backs of the top of their clothing. With one enormous flap they each lifted off. It was gorgeous. Their wings were larger than themselves. Hinata's wingspan being seventeen feet and a half and Neji's twenty-three feet and three quarters of a foot.

The sky was black and the moon seemed to illuminate them with the help of their pale clothing, skin and eyes. Their dark hair whipped around their faces. Hinata's hair magically stayed perfect no matter what. Her jewelry twinkled in the sky like stars. At that moment, they were true celestial beings, letting the wind flow through the white feathers of their wings that rode on air currents and flapped only occasionally. Hinata didn't mind the flapping of her dress much. It was too dark and they were too high up.

She looked down and saw the large gray building surrounded by a dark forest. The S.A.D (Sprites Angels and Demons) Council Hall was dark and gloomy, befitting of its name. It resided near Konahagakure's border. She reluctantly landed next to her cousin in front of the door. She folded her wings back snug into the creases of her dress and followed her cousin inside.

The door slammed behind her. She gulped when she found herself standing alone with no Neji and the Hokage, Kazekage (emperor of demons) and all the heads of the Angel clans looking at her with raised eyebrows, blank impassive stares or both. She hurriedly made her way to mat to the right of her otou-san, in between him and Hanabi. She was confused by this. Otou-san was in her spot. The middle was reserved for the most important of the clan. Otou-san would never make such a mistake. This made her nervous.

"Glad for you to join us, Lady Hinata," Tsunade smiled.

Hinata gave her a sheepish smile before replying, "Gomen-nasai." _I really didn't want to be here. _However, she would never say something so rude and further embarrass her clan.

The room was large and rectangular with extremely high ceilings and sky lights that let in moonlight. Despite the lunar glow, candles were lit and near every clan, the Hokage and Kazekage. The Kazekage and Hokage's parties sat on mats beside each other while they faced the Angel clans, the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan, and the Akimichi clan. Represents of the Inuzaka clan, Nara clan, and Aburame clan sat behind the Kazekage and his advisors, Baki, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro looked around skeptically, there were more people in this room than Hinata was used too. Why were there so many? The Kazekage, Gaara, usually only brought one of his advisors and usually only one of the three clan's representatives attended. What was going on?

An elder of Konoha stood up. His face was cold as he announced, "The main focus of this meeting was called for the joining of two." He paused for dramatic effect.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow in confusion. _At least I'm safe. _She thought. _I'm heir to the Hyuuga clan after all. They would never….would they? No, plenty of prettier girls, unless they just wanted to get rid of me. Then they'd keep the pretty ones and send away the ugly….Argggg! _She didn't see Sabaku no Gaara looking at her bewilderment with amusement. He heard her thoughts and thought they were ridiculous. She wasn't ugly. She was beautiful, but also timid and too weak.

"We will announce the joining of Sabaku no Gaara, Emperor of Demons, and Kazekage to the Land of Winds to Hyuuga Hinata, _former _heiress of the Hyuuga clan of General of Sector 8 of the Divine Army."

Gaara blinked. _She _was a general, and to a sector no less? Wasn't that at least one or two hundred people? Wasn't Sector 8 the one with the repetitive successes? They hadn't had a failure in—in years. He shook his head and then focused back to her thoughts. _What? _That was all that echoed in her head as she stared at the elder, her gaze then leaping around the room. It landed on seemingly everyone including members of the guard, except for him.

Her gaze stayed on one red eyes woman. He wondered if she was an Uchiha. The woman held her gaze for a while before averting it. He raised an eyebrow. Even after finding out that this—this _mouse _that they tried to call a Hyuuga was a general to Sector 8 he couldn't believe she was strong.

"I wasn't told of this." Her voice was soft but it was hard above the whispers of others around her. Her sister looked at her worriedly. "No one told me." To Gaara, it was like watching a confused ghost. Her pale skin didn't help. "You knew, didn't you otou-san? You didn't tell me." She said it without even looking at him.

"Lady Hinata…" Tsunade said. Her strong voice carried across the room just like the younger woman's soft one.

Hinata ignored the Hokage and continued, "I should have had a choice. _Gaara _should have had a choice!"

Gaara blinked in bemusement. He had a choice. He thought it would be _fun _to break the weakling, but he didn't say anything. He watched as her left hand twitched once then stilled. She looked at him confused. _Aren't you going to assist me?! _She demanded. He shrugged. She blinked in surprise. She didn't know he'd understand the look. _He must be very perceptive. _She decided, mind reading didn't cross her mind, but then she thought again. _Why isn't he helping me?! _He smirked at her and then stared blankly at a wall, ignoring her.

"Hinata, control yourself!" Her father scolded next to her.

"I _am _controlling myself, otou-san! What kind of angel _are _you?!"

He glared at her. She felt him glaring a hole into the side of her head but didn't dare turn to look at him, fearing that she would lose all her righteous anger.

"Hinata-nee-chan…" Her sister said.

Hinata stayed silent but he could hear her ranting in her head. _Bastards! I'm surrounded by apathetic _Bastards! _The Uchihas are bastards. _She was thinking about Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. _Father is a bastard. Neji is a…..well, not necessarily a bastard anymore, but still apathetic. Where was I? Bastards!_

She spaced out during the rest of the meeting about borders and rebellion among the trolls. Trolls were such low creatures. No one was sure about their heritage but most was sure that they came from Demons. Hinata wasn't so sure. Maybe they were there in the beginning with the Sprites, Demons and Angels but were forgotten in the Scrolls of History?

She sighed and tried to think on the bright side. Temari would be there. So would Nara Shikamaru but Hinata didn't know anyone else. She didn't even know the man she was going to be _married _to that well! She shook her head as she stared at the dirt colored plain, stone floor. She then looked up at the skylight. She looked up at the stars surrounding a crescent moon.

_Oka-san, I'm going to be married._

_And guess what?_

_It's all arranged. _


	5. Travel

_Love you? Never._

_Hate you? Forever._

"Hinata-sama, are you almost ready?"

"Emi-chan, are you sure that you want to come?" Hinata looked apprehensively at her green haired traveling partner.

Emi smiled brightly in response. They were standing outside the gates of Konoha, waiting for the Kazekage and his traveling party. Without Emi Hinata would be traveling alone with demons, she wouldn't admit it aloud but it was unsettling. She trusted Temari and thought the Nara was too lazy to attack but she didn't trust anyone else, not even Temari's little brothers.

"Do you remember when we met, Hina-sama? You saved my life and now I dedicate it to you gladly. You sometimes question the divinity of your rave, but I want you to remember this. You are an Angel right down to the marrow of your bones. No one can take that." The elf's smile even reached her rose pink colored irises, "Where you go, I shall follow."

Hinata embraced her maid and said cheerfully, "No more 'sama'. Hinata-chan is just fine."

Emi beamed, "What about Hina-chan."

Hinata laughed, her old friends excitement making her forget her sour circumstances, "Of course, Emi-chan."

"Your life sounds like bells."

Hinata spun around to face man with messy brown hair and wild brown eyes. He had red triangular tattoos on his face. He smiled as she blushed. His canines were too long for normal. He must be one of those bestial demons.

"Huh?" Was all she said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She heard Emi giggling to her right.

Suddenly she heard someone say, "Troublesome women…."

She saw Shikamaru looking at Emi impassively, "Good to see you too, Shika-kun." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Hey, Hina-chan," He said lazily and then walked away, "Gomen about Gaara."

"He hasn't done anything." Hinata said confused.

"He will." Shikamaru said before walking over to Temari who was followed by a boy, man she guessed. It could have been a girl for all she knew, the person was in a coat that pulled all the way to his nose, sunglasses covered his eyes and the hood was pulled over his head. Hinata saw little to nothing of his face. A boy with purple face paint in all black followed Gaara and a somber older man with half his face covered.

Hinata was glad to be in baggy black pants and a blouse even though she still had to wear a red obi. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Gaara glared at Kiba and said in his same monotone, "Get your arm off my wife."

Hinata blinked confused as Kiba leapt away from her as if she had the Black Death. _Wife…? Oh, yeah, that's me. Strange, I didn't' think Gaara would care. Eh, men._ She saw Gaara roll his eyes and raised her eyebrows. That was weird.

Emi grabbed her arm suddenly, "Hina-chan, I can't _fly!" _

"Neither can Temari." Hinata replied, "Why are we discussing aero-dynamics?"

She groaned and pointed to Gaara who was unfolding his black bat-wings. Hinata shrugged and tried not to be jealous of them. They made hers look second-rate.

"We're probably going on foot. From what I can see, most of the people here can't fly. Temari and Kankuro aren't even full demons. Baki's human."

"How do you know this?" Kankuro demanded.

Hinata glanced at him before shrugging, "Chakra colors,"

Gaara looked at her apathetically and raising invisible eyebrows before saying, "Shocking,"

She turned to him, "What is?"

"The fact that you're even here," He said matter-of-factly, "I thought you'd run away from your duties."

She shrugged before looking away, "Duties are duties, we all have them, and who am I to run away?"

"Hn,"

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go,"

"What happened to the caravan?" Temari asked as she walked towards Hinata.

Gaara shrugged, "Someone decided it would be fun to argue with me."

"Oh, Gaara…." Her eyes grew wide as she stopped in mid-step.

He glared at her, "Yes, they're….not so alive."

He turned away from them and walked off. Hinata's wings unfolded automatically, ready to shield their master. _What have I gotten myself into? _Hinata thought.

* * *

"Kami-sama, take me now." Emi gasped as she trudged along, leaning onto Hinata.

"Emi-chan, please," Hinata pleaded, "I'm dying of heat stroke. Walk on your own!"

Emi panted and wiped swear from her brow in response. Gaara glanced back as he saw his fiance dragging along her maid, her wings unfurling. He raised an invisible eyebrow as her wings spread out and over her head. He blinked, it was blocking the sun from her. He saw the green-haired girl hug her and yell something about 'Bless you and your wings. Bless your offspring....' He rolled his eyes. Baki tried not to let on how tired he was and he definitely didn't even think about wishing for Kami-sama's mercy like that Emi-girl had. Gaara might read his mind and make wishes come true. He gulped. Emi kept on her praise for Hinata's wings. Hinata just smiled weakly and tried to get Emi to walk on her own.

Shikamaru and Temari were leaning on eachother. He'd murmur, "Troublesome sun...." She'd nod. Hinata and Emi were now right in front of them.

"Konnichiwa, Hina-chan."Temari said with a smile.

"K-K-K....Oh, forget it." Hinata murmured. 'Konnichiwa' was too hard a word to say for her at this point. It was hard enough to keep her wings up. Now, they wanted her to hold a _coversation? _Yeah, not in this life. Temari gave her a small smile and they trudged on. Sand kicked up at their feet. Suddenly Kiba leapt up off of his perch on Akamaru. "Woo-hoo!" He exclaimed.

"What is it, mutt?" Shino asked tiredly from a few meters away.

"I can see it!" Kiba and Akamaru started some kind of strange victory dance.

"See what, dog-bre..." Shino started then looked ahead, "Suna!"

"That's right, bug-molestor!" Kiba grinned and Akamaru went into a sprint ahead of them.

Shino scowled and yelled after their retreating forms, "Dog-rapist!"

Kiba ignored him. Emi giggled and Temari, Shikamaru and Hinata smiled weakly, too tired to do all that.

"Emi-chan, I'm _begging _you." Hinata said, "Please, walk on your own!"


End file.
